kingdomofpyrusfandomcom-20200213-history
Ashgelbin, Taloss
Sir Taloss Ashgelbin (Taloss Ashgelbin, 19th November 1741). Taloss was born in Selgarn, the son of unknown parents and younger brother of Miss Clovis Ashgelbin and Mr Warne Ashgelbin. Marriage Taloss married Miss Balona Pinnal, the daughter of unknown parents, on 10th September 1762. They had five children, three sons and two daughters. Issue Mr Nulukor Ashgelbin - Born 7th November 1763 - Married Miss Blemmol Seblern Miss Sinlur Ashgelbin - Born 12th May 1766 Miss Eltar Ashgelbin - Born 20th March 1770 - Died 14th November 1782 Mr Xuthra Ashgelbin - Born 6th November 1772 Mr Alen Ashgelbin - Born 4th November 1778 Titles and Styles 19th November 1741 - 28th December 1774 Mr Taloss Ashgelbin 1st January 1775 - 28th December 1778 Mr Taloss Ashgelbin, Commissioner for Selgarn 1st January 1779 - 28th December 1779 Mr Taloss Ashgelbin, Commissioner for Selgarn MVM 1st January 1780 - 28th December 1780 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, Chief Justice of Selgarn Kt. MVM 1st January 1781 - 28th December 1781 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, Chief Justice of Selgarn Kt. LVM 1st January 1782 - 28th December 1782 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, Chief Justice of Selgarn KH Kt. LVM DSA 1st January 1783 - 28th December 1784 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, High Sheriff of Selgarn KH Kt. LVM DSA 1st January 1785 - 28th December 1786 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, High Sheriff of Selgarn KH Kt. OVM DSA 1st January 1787 - present Sir Taloss Ashgelbin, Chancellor of Selgarn, KH KPE Kt. OVM DSA Awards and Honours Mr Taloss Ashgelbin was decorated as a Member of The Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle on 1st January 1779. Mr Taloss Ashgelbin was decorated as a Knight Bachelor on 1st January 1780. Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was promoted to a Lieutenant of The Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle on 1st January 1781. Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was decorated as a Knight of The Glorious Order of the Halberd and with The Distinguished Service Award on 1st January 1782. Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was promoted to an Officer of The Imperial Order of the Velvet Mantle on 1st January 1785. Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was decorated as a Knight Companion of The Most Excellent Order of the Pyrusian Empire on 1st January 1787. Career On 1st January 1775 Mr Taloss Ashgelbin was appointed as the Commissioner for Selgarn by His Imperial Highness Cunglas and held the post until 28th December 1779 (when he was promoted). On 1st January 1780 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was appointed as the Chief Justice of Selgarn by The Honourable Warne Lentinder, 1st Baron of Northern Selgarn, Governor General of Selgarn and held the post until 28th December 1782 (when he was promoted). On 1st January 1783 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was promoted to High Sheriff of Selgarn by The Honourable Dinage Marshone, 1st Baron of Southern Selgarn, Governor General of Selgarn and held the post until 28th December 1786 (when he was promoted). On 1st January 1787 Sir Taloss Ashgelbin was promoted to Chancellor of Selgarn by The Honourable Jurote Lentinder, 2nd Baron of Northern Selgarn, Governor General of Selgarn. Category:House of Ashgelbin